The usual operations required for removal of the functional valve parts are: first, detachment of a decorative button from the top of the handle to expose the usual screw that attaches the handle to the valve stem; second, removal of the screw and handle; and third, removal of some screw threaded fastening device, such as a clamp nut from the valve body to release the valve stem and associated parts. The required tools are a screwdriver and a wrench. As simple as the operations may seem, many householders will not attempt the task. Those that do may somehow manage to misuse the tools with consequent injury to person and/or property. An overqualified plumber may be called for what should be a simple do-it-yourself task.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a fundamentally simple mechanical system for releasably securing the operative valve parts in position so that no mechanic's tools are required.